Oberth klasse
De Oberth-klasse was een Federatie sterrenschip klasse die gebruikt werd als wetenschappelijk schip of scout. Starfleet en de burgerbevolking maakten gebruik van dit schip. De klasse ging in actieve dienst in de jaren 2280s en is dat tot op heden nog steeds. Geschiedenis De klasse is vernoemd naar de Duitse raket pioneer Hermann Oberth. De Oberth-klasse is ontworpen met het oog op onderzoek naar stellaire fenomenen, waaronder het vergaren van informatie over sterren en planeten. Aan het einde van de 2360s kreeg de klasse andere rollen toebedeeld, met name die van transport schip. Ze werden langzaamaan vervangen als wetenschappelijk schip door de nieuwe ''Nova''-klasse sterrenschepen. (VOY: "Equinox, Deel I") Technische gegevens Ondanks de beperkte verdedigingsmogelijkheden was de Oberth-klasss belangrijk voor de Federatie. Het vervulde een rol waarbij ze ontdekkingen van anderen beter gingen onderzoeken, waardoor schepen zoals de [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] zich met andere zaken bezig konden houden. Buitenkant Qua totale lengte gezien is de Oberth-klasse één van de kleinste lange-afstand sterrenschepen in de vloot. Van buiten heeft het ontwerp van de Oberth-klasse een geheel eigen, gescheiden, romp ontwerp, met aan de bovenzijde de primaire romp die grotendeels bestaat uit de schotelsectie, die bevestigd is op een verlenging waarop ook de impulsaandrijving en de warpaandrijving nacelles gemonteerd zijn. De secundaire romp is via versterkte pylonen nabij de nacelles met de primaire romp verbonden. Speciale eigenschappen ;Schilden: De Oberth-klasse sterrenschepen zijn voorzien van gespecialiseerde schilden, waarmee ze bestand zijn tegen gravitatie golffronten. In samenhang hiermee zijn de interieur schotten gemaakt van victurium voor een betere afscherming. (TNG: "Hero Worship") ;Reddingscapsules: Obert-klasse sterrenschepen zijn uitgerust met reddingscapsules voor tenminste twee bemanningsleden. (TNG: "The Pegasus", "Realm of Fear") ;Test model: Sommige Obert-klasse sterrenschepen, zoals de [[USS Pegasus|USS Pegasus]], dienden als prototype voor het testen van nieuwe technologieën. De Pegasus werd uitgerust met een experimentele aandrijving en nieuwe wapensystemen, waarvan sommige later gebruikte werden in het ontwerp van de ''Galaxy''-klasse schepen. De Pegasus was ook het prototype van een Federatie verhulapparaat. (TNG: "The Pegasus") :Vanwege het motief dat admiraal Pressman had voor het verzwijgen van de verdwijning van de ''Pegasus is het mogelijk dat dit schip niet als testschip heeft gediend voor de Galaxy-klasse.'' Bemanning Een Oberth-klasse schip heeft standaard een bemanning van tachtig, maar het schip was te bedienen met een bemanning van vijf tot zeven man. (ENT: "These Are the Voyages..."; TNG: "The Naked Now" • "Realm of Fear" • "Interface") Interieur Brug De brug van een Oberth-klasse sterrenschip ligt op dek 1 van de schotelsectie. Het ontwerp van de brug is vrijwel gelijk aan dat van andere Federatie sterrenschepen. Doordat het schip vrij klein is en hierdoor een kleinere brug heeft is er maar één turbolift die ernaartoe gaat. Aan de voorkant van de brug is een hoofdbeeldscherm, met daarbij een navigator console en een helm console aan haar zijde. Op een ''Constitution''-klasse sterrenschip staan deze twee posities omgedraaid. De kapitein's stoel staat recht achter de twee stations. Aan de achterkant van de burg is er een turbolift. De primaire stations, die aan beide zijdes van de kapitein's chair liggen, zijn het wetenschappelijke station aan bakboord en een communicatie station aan de stuurboord zijde. Aan de zijde van het wetenschappelijke station lopen nog enkele secundaire stations vanaf de muur naar het achterste van de brug. ( ) Er is de mogelijkheid om via de secundaire luchtsluis aan de achterzijde van het schip op de brug te komen. Deze doorgang ligt op één scheidingswand afstand van de brug. (TNG: "Interface") De versie uit de 24e eeuw had tevens een noodluik in de scheidingswand, waardoor het mogelijk was om te ontsnappen van de brug. Je kwam dan wel in de ruimte terecht. (TNG: "The Naked Now") :De brug van de ''Grissom was een hergebruikte versie van de [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]]. Het decor werd alleen maar wat aangepast om te kunnen laten zien dat het een kleiner schip was.'' :De brug van de ''Tsiokovsky werd enkel beschreven als een kleine brug. De set werd slechts voor de helft opgebouwd om een paar stoelen, stations en het open noodluik te laten zien. '' Boordwerktuigkunde Boordwerktuigkunde is verantwoordelijk voor de energiesystemen van het schip en de antimaterie warpaandrijving. Tevens wordt hiervandaan de impulsaandrijving geregeld. (TNG: "[[The Pegasus|The Pegasus]]") Gangen Doordat het schip vrij klein is hebben de gangen niet alleen een doorgangs functie, maar leiden ze ook naar belangrijke punten van het schip. De toegang tot de computer kern wordt geregeld in een gangachtig kamertje, waar een aantal wetenschappelijke stations en kleine monitoren aan de muur hangen. (TNG: "Hero Worship") Het voorvertrek ligt vlakbij de brug aan het einde van een gang. Deze sectie bevat een beeldscherm en de toewijdingsplaat. (TNG: "The Naked Now") Science Ops Dit was het gedeelte van het schip waar de wetenschappelijke onderzoeken werden uitgevoerd. Ook was hier een transporter platform geplaatst. (TNG: "Realm of Fear") Bemanningsverblijven De bemanningskwartieren aan boord van de Oberth-klasse leken veel op die zoals ze op andere Federatie sterrenschepen aanwezig waren. Er was een woonkamer, met een slaapkamer en daarnaast een badkamer. (TNG: "The Naked Now") Afbeelding:SS Tsiolkovsky crew quarters1.jpg|Beeld vanaf de ingang van de kamer Afbeelding:SS Tsiolkovsky crew quarters2.jpg|Beeld uit de slaapkamer Afbeelding:SS Tsiolkovsky bedroom.jpg|De doorgang naar de slaapkamer Afbeelding:SS Tsiolkovsky bathroom.jpg|De doorgang naar de badkamer Optredens *''Star Trek: Films: ** • • • *Star Trek: The Next Generation: **"The Naked Now" • "The Drumhead" • "The Game" • "Hero Worship" • "Realm of Fear" • "A Fistful of Datas" • "[[The Pegasus|The ''Pegasus]]" *''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: **"Emissary" Achtergrond informatie Model Het ''Oberth-klasse model was voor het eerst te zien in Star Trek III als de USS Grissom. Het model was ontworpen door David Carson en gebouwd bij Industrial Light and Magic. De volgende optredens van deze klasse waren hergebruikte versies van het Grissom model. Tegenstrijdigheden Het ontwerp dat gemaakt was van de USS Grissom voor had een lengte van 120 meter. De lengte van Oberth-klasse schepen die later te zien waren varieerden tussen de 50% en 200% van het originele ontwerp. De meerderheid van deze fouten waren te wijten aan de makers van de speciale effecten, alhoewel de optredens ook kunnen betekenen dat schepen van deze klasse geen vaste lengte hebben. Tijdens de productie van TNG Seizoen 1 werd door Andrew Probert de lengte opnieuw vastgesteld op 120 meter. Ondanks dit was tijdens het eerste optreden van deze klasse in "The Naked Now", waarbij het schip te vergelijken was met de ''Galaxy''-klasse, [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]], duidelijk te zien dat het schip groter was dan de eerder vastgestelde lengte. Het zichtbare schip was hier de SS Tsiolkovsky, een hergebruikte versie van de Grissom :Er moet echter opgemerkt worden dat de SS ''Tsiolkovsky niet bedoeld was als een Oberth-klasse schip maar dat er, net zoals later met de USS Pegasus, vanwege een geldkwestie geen nieuw model was gebouwd. Een later model, dat gebouwd werd tijdens TNG Seizoen 5, werd gebouwd om de zwaar beschadigde SS Vico voor te stellen in de aflevering "Hero Worship". De schaal van dit schip suggereerde een veel grotere lengte dan eerst was vastgesteld. In dit model had de schotelsctie vier dekken, een aantal dat in het originele ontwerp niet zou passen. Dit ontwerp werd echter tegengesproken door een een duidelijk zichtbaar MSD dat ook in de aflevering verscheen. In deze MSD leek het dat de Obert-klasse een schip was met in totaal 13 dekken, met slechts 2 dekken in de schotelsectie. Dit aantal is in een dialoog bevestigd, toen Data vertelde dat de "dekken 7 tot 12 aan de ruimte blootgesteld waren". In tegenstelling tot dit was het Oberth-klasse schip dat verscheen in Star Trek: Generations, mogelijk de [[USS Valiant|USS Valiant]], een stuk kleiner dan de eerder vastgestelde lengte. Dit wordt bevestigd door de ''Miranda''- en ''Nebula''-klasse die langs het schip vliegen, waarbij vergeleken het Oberth-klasse schip een stuk kleiner lijkt. Categorie:Federatie sterrenschip klassen cs:Třída Oberth de:Oberth-Klasse en:Oberth class es:Clase Oberth ja:オーベルト級